Bérénice contre le pharaon
by Magiciennewalkiria
Summary: bientot le chapitre 7 , mais des ptits problèmes avec mon PC ... il faut encore attendre un peu
1. Prologue

Saison 1: Bérénice contre le pharaon

PROLOGUE 

Les personnages de Yugioh ! ne m'appartiennent pas … sauf les nouveaux qui apparaissent ! 

_Yami yugi : esprit du puzzle ( atem, mon pharaon, Yami )_

_Espions : compagnons de Bérénice_

_Dans le dialogue, lorsqu'il y a ( ) c'est ce que les persos pensent. _

_Les personnages que vous connaissez pas besoin d'en faire une description._

_Un petit prologue pour que vous compreniez un peu mon histoire : _

Au temps des pharaons, vivait un prince nommé Atem, il devint le pharaon

Après la mort de son père lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. Des prêtres l'entouraient et le conseillaient, ils étaient au nombre de 7 et possédaient tous un objet du millenium dont le pharaon ( le puzzle du millenium. Atem avait 3 meilleurs amis : Mahado ( l'un des prêtres) , Mana ( la disciple de Mahado)et Erra ( la déesse Bastet ). Bon la suite vous connaissez un peu, Erra doit partir ( lire la fic de Erra) et Bakura attaque…une bataille s'en suivie et le pharaon dut se sacrifier.

Dans cette fic, Bérénice était l'une une ancienne prêtresse du pharaon Akumunkanon, mais également une voyante. Elle fut renvoyé pour son manque d'incompétence et pour sa trahison. Voulant se venger , elle arriva cette fois-ci à faire une prévision juste au sujet du fils du pharaon ( Atem) . Il allait être enfermé , son esprit , dans le puzzle du millenium et allait traversé plus de 3000 ans , au fur et à mesure des années il perdra la mémoire jusqu'à ne plus se rappeler son nom et que le puzzle soit briser pour que personne ne puisse s'approprier ses pouvoirs .

Voilà une belle revanche à ne pas manquer elle se servit de ses pouvoirs pour en savoir un peu plus , elle savait que Yugi Muto allait réussir à le reconstituer . Atem ayant perdu la mémoire , elle pourrait se servir de lui et du puzzle pour être la nouvelle reine et prouver enfin au père d'Atem qu'elle valait mieux et qu'il aurait du prendre certaines de ses prévisions moins à la légère….

Aussitôt fait , elle se téléporta à l'époque de Yugi et de ses amis… Là , le tournoi organisé par Kaiba , le Grand Prix KC , est fini depuis 6 mois .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Résumé : Yugi est malade , il ne pouvait pas aller en cours pendant 2 semaines … . Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et donc il est obligé de rester chez lui . Il dormait paisiblement une serviette humide sur le front , pendant que Yami yugi (sous forme d'esprit) veille sur lui , debout , plaqué contre le mur en le regardant . Il est tard et les cours vont bientôt se terminer, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le ciel était d'une belle couleur orangée…

Bérénice venait d'apparaître dans un coin de la ville , après sa téléportation à travers le temps . C'était une femme mince , avec de long cheveux bruns foncés , des yeux rouges/mauves ( un peu comme l'ennemi , dans Sakura le film) , ,elle portait une longue robe noire et rouge et une sorte de couronne sur la tête. Yami yugi sentit sa puissante maléfique depuis la chambre de Yugi … mais il préférait attendre que Yugi aille mieux pour lui en parler .

Pendant ce temps , Bérénice réanimait ses anciens compagnons ( un peu comme les hommes de Marek) et les rassembla autour d'elle . Elle leur dictait leur mission : « retrouvez le pharaon , cherchez partout il ne doit pas être très loin , je veux me venger …….. , EXECUTION ! » , aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait . Chacun des hommes se divisaient en groupes de 2 ou 3 et parcourut la ville en sautant de toit en toit très vite pour ne pas les voir d'autres s'étaient camouflés pour mieux cherchez à travers la foule dans les rues principales …Ils cherchèrent partout , un groupe allait même à la Kaiba Corp , arrivant dans le bureau de Seto Kaiba grâce à Makuba ( il l'avait pris avec lui en otage) :

Makuba : Grand frère , aide-moi !

Seto : Makuba !!! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !

Le chef du groupe (Johnny :homme mince ,grand et une voix assez grave) : Nous voulons savoir où se trouve le pharaon ! Ou ton frère va y passer !

Seto : De qui parlez vous ?

Johnny : De celui dont notre maîtresse, Bérénice , veut se venger … .

Seto : ….. . ???(Mais de qui parle-t-il ?Je ne vois à qui il fait allusion)Lâchez immédiatement Makuba .

Johnny : Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire !! Peux-être qu'à Elle tu lui dira .

Il sortait de sous sa longue cape noire une sorte de boule de cristal , elle s'alluma et Bérénice apparut à l'intérieur .

Bérénice : Je suppose que tu dois être le fameux Seto Kaiba !!! J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi .

Seto : Est-ce bien vous , Bérénice . Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?De quel droit faites-vous irruption dans mon bureau et prendre mon petit frère en otage .

Bérénice : Ce que je veux , que tu me dise si tu connais le pharaon…

Seto : Le pharaon ??? Je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

Bérénice : Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Yugi Muto , il vit ici dans cette ville avec un autre esprit .

Seto : (Yugi) Et je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez ??

Bérénice : çà ne te concerne pas. Il faut juste que je sache où il se trouve ….

Seto : On va faire un marché , d'accord . ( Bérénice le regardait et en même temps était un peu intéressée)….Vous relâchez Makuba et je….

Bérénice : ..Tu organisera un tournoi de duel de monstres !

Seto : Quoi ! Un tournoi !

Bérénice : Exactement ! Quoi de plus réjouissant que de battre le pharaon lors d'un duel . D'autant plus que ce duel sera celui de la finale du tournoi …. Je pense que cela te plairait de voir Yugi battu .

Seto ne réagissait pas . Bérénice se mit à sourire .

Bérénice : Voilà , nous avons enfin trouver un terrain d'entente . Lâchez-le !

Johnny relâchait Makuba , ce dernier allait directement se réfugier derrière Seto .

Bérénice : Bon allons-y maintenant , à bientôt Seto Kaiba !!! Ahahahahah !

Elle disparut avec ses espions.

Makuba : Dis-moi Seto , Tu vas vraiment faire ce tournoi .

Seto : Nous n'avons pas le choix .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bon voilà c'est la fin de mon prologue pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux . J'espère que çà vous à plus à tous …

Là le chapitre 1 arrive bientôt avec la suite des aventures de Yugioh !!!

Envoyez moi des reviews sil vous plait ( et dsl pour ceux qui avait déjà commencé à lire mais je re commence ma fic mais çà reste dans le même principe qu'avant sauf qu'il y a plus d'éléments , je suis vraiment dsl mais j'avais trop de devoirs dc je ne pouvais pas les mettre à jour pendant la période scolaire encore une fois pardon )

Magiciennewalkiria . Suite au prochain épisode : Un rêve étrange.


	2. episode 1 : un rêve étrange

Saison 1: Bérénice contre le pharaon

PROLOGUE 

Les personnages de Yugioh ! ne m'appartiennent pas … sauf les nouveaux qui apparaissent ! 

_Yami yugi : esprit du puzzle ( atem, mon pharaon, Yami )_

_Espions : compagnons de Bérénice_

_Dans le dialogue, lorsqu'il y a ( ) c'est ce que les persos pensent. _

_Les personnages que vous connaissez pas besoin d'en faire une description._

_Un petit prologue pour que vous compreniez un peu mon histoire : _

Au temps des pharaons, vivait un prince nommé Atem, il devint le pharaon

Après la mort de son père lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. Des prêtres l'entouraient et le conseillaient, ils étaient au nombre de 7 et possédaient tous un objet du millenium dont le pharaon ( le puzzle du millenium. Atem avait 3 meilleurs amis : Mahado ( l'un des prêtres) , Mana ( la disciple de Mahado)et Erra ( la déesse Bastet ). Bon la suite vous connaissez un peu, Erra doit partir ( lire la fic de Erra) et Bakura attaque…une bataille s'en suivie et le pharaon dut se sacrifier.

Dans cette fic, Bérénice était l'une une ancienne prêtresse du pharaon Akumunkanon, mais également une voyante. Elle fut renvoyé pour son manque d'incompétence et pour sa trahison. Voulant se venger , elle arriva cette fois-ci à faire une prévision juste au sujet du fils du pharaon ( Atem) . Il allait être enfermé , son esprit , dans le puzzle du millenium et allait traversé plus de 3000 ans , au fur et à mesure des années il perdra la mémoire jusqu'à ne plus se rappeler son nom et que le puzzle soit briser pour que personne ne puisse s'approprier ses pouvoirs .

Voilà une belle revanche à ne pas manquer elle se servit de ses pouvoirs pour en savoir un peu plus , elle savait que Yugi Muto allait réussir à le reconstituer . Atem ayant perdu la mémoire , elle pourrait se servir de lui et du puzzle pour être la nouvelle reine et prouver enfin au père d'Atem qu'elle valait mieux et qu'il aurait du prendre certaines de ses prévisions moins à la légère….

Aussitôt fait , elle se téléporta à l'époque de Yugi et de ses amis… Là , le tournoi organisé par Kaiba , le Grand Prix KC , est fini depuis 6 mois .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Résumé : Yugi est malade , il ne pouvait pas aller en cours pendant 2 semaines … . Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et donc il est obligé de rester chez lui . Il dormait paisiblement une serviette humide sur le front , pendant que Yami yugi (sous forme d'esprit) veille sur lui , debout , plaqué contre le mur en le regardant . Il est tard et les cours vont bientôt se terminer, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le ciel était d'une belle couleur orangée…

Bérénice venait d'apparaître dans un coin de la ville , après sa téléportation à travers le temps . C'était une femme mince , avec de long cheveux bruns foncés , des yeux rouges/mauves ( un peu comme l'ennemi , dans Sakura le film) , ,elle portait une longue robe noire et rouge et une sorte de couronne sur la tête. Yami yugi sentit sa puissante maléfique depuis la chambre de Yugi … mais il préférait attendre que Yugi aille mieux pour lui en parler .

Pendant ce temps , Bérénice réanimait ses anciens compagnons ( un peu comme les hommes de Marek) et les rassembla autour d'elle . Elle leur dictait leur mission : « retrouvez le pharaon , cherchez partout il ne doit pas être très loin , je veux me venger …….. , EXECUTION ! » , aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait . Chacun des hommes se divisaient en groupes de 2 ou 3 et parcourut la ville en sautant de toit en toit très vite pour ne pas les voir d'autres s'étaient camouflés pour mieux cherchez à travers la foule dans les rues principales …Ils cherchèrent partout , un groupe allait même à la Kaiba Corp , arrivant dans le bureau de Seto Kaiba grâce à Makuba ( il l'avait pris avec lui en otage) :

Makuba : Grand frère , aide-moi !

Seto : Makuba !!! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !

Le chef du groupe (Johnny :homme mince ,grand et une voix assez grave) : Nous voulons savoir où se trouve le pharaon ! Ou ton frère va y passer !

Seto : De qui parlez vous ?

Johnny : De celui dont notre maîtresse, Bérénice , veut se venger … .

Seto : ….. . ???(Mais de qui parle-t-il ?Je ne vois à qui il fait allusion)Lâchez immédiatement Makuba .

Johnny : Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire !! Peux-être qu'à Elle tu lui dira .

Il sortait de sous sa longue cape noire une sorte de boule de cristal , elle s'alluma et Bérénice apparut à l'intérieur .

Bérénice : Je suppose que tu dois être le fameux Seto Kaiba !!! J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi .

Seto : Est-ce bien vous , Bérénice . Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?De quel droit faites-vous irruption dans mon bureau et prendre mon petit frère en otage .

Bérénice : Ce que je veux , que tu me dise si tu connais le pharaon…

Seto : Le pharaon ??? Je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

Bérénice : Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Yugi Muto , il vit ici dans cette ville avec un autre esprit .

Seto : (Yugi) Et je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez ??

Bérénice : çà ne te concerne pas. Il faut juste que je sache où il se trouve ….

Seto : On va faire un marché , d'accord . ( Bérénice le regardait et en même temps était un peu intéressée)….Vous relâchez Makuba et je….

Bérénice : ..Tu organisera un tournoi de duel de monstres !

Seto : Quoi ! Un tournoi !

Bérénice : Exactement ! Quoi de plus réjouissant que de battre le pharaon lors d'un duel . D'autant plus que ce duel sera celui de la finale du tournoi …. Je pense que cela te plairait de voir Yugi battu .

Seto ne réagissait pas . Bérénice se mit à sourire .

Bérénice : Voilà , nous avons enfin trouver un terrain d'entente . Lâchez-le !

Johnny relâchait Makuba , ce dernier allait directement se réfugier derrière Seto .

Bérénice : Bon allons-y maintenant , à bientôt Seto Kaiba !!! Ahahahahah !

Elle disparut avec ses espions.

Makuba : Dis-moi Seto , Tu vas vraiment faire ce tournoi .

Seto : Nous n'avons pas le choix .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bon voilà c'est la fin de mon prologue pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux . J'espère que çà vous à plus à tous …

Là le chapitre 1 arrive bientôt avec la suite des aventures de Yugioh !!!

Envoyez moi des reviews sil vous plait ( et dsl pour ceux qui avait déjà commencé à lire mais je re commence ma fic mais çà reste dans le même principe qu'avant sauf qu'il y a plus d'éléments , je suis vraiment dsl mais j'avais trop de devoirs dc je ne pouvais pas les mettre à jour pendant la période scolaire encore une fois pardon )

Magiciennewalkiria . Suite au prochain épisode : Un rêve étrange.


	3. episode 2 : l'arrivée d'Erika

Saison 1: Bérénice contre le pharaon

Les personnages de Yugioh ! Ne m'appartiennent pas ... sauf les nouveaux qui apparaissent !

_Yami yugi : esprit du puzzle ( atem, mon pharaon, Yami )_

_Espions : compagnons de Bérénice_

_Dans le dialogue, lorsqu'il y a ( ) c'est ce que les persos pensent. _

_Les personnages que vous connaissez pas besoin d'en faire une description_

_**Episode 2 : L'arrivée d'Erika **_

Yamiyugi et Yugi ( ensemble ) : ON A UN PROBLEME !!!!

Mr Muto : Yugi ? ( Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre ) Je viens de t'entendre crier que se passe-t-il ? Oh! Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux. Voyons ( il passa sa main sur le front de son petit-fils toujours transformé ), parfait, tu vas pouvoir aller à la gare.

Yamiyugi : Hein ? Et pourquoi à la gare ?

M. Muto : Tu verra il y a une surprise qui t'y attend.

Les amis de Yugi , eux , passaient devant la gare . Ils apercevaient une drôle de fille.

C'était une jeune fille de 16 ans qui se trouvait là , avec une valise à la main et de l'autre une drôle de boîte grande et large emballée dans du papier . Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Yugi surtout au niveau des yeux qui étaient d'un beau violet et de la couleur des cheveux. Elle était très mince et faisait la même taille que Yugi , elle portait une veste rouge et une jupe violette , ses cheveux étaient très long , ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux coudes , ils étaient rose et les mèches jaunes retombaient sur le visage comme Yugi . Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou attendre quelqu'un .

Téa : C'est fou comme elle ressemble à Yugi ... .

Joey : Ouais , mais je dois admettre quelle est vachement mignonne .

Yamiyugi arriva (toujours transformé) là où la soi-disant surprise devait se trouver . Il avait courut et était un peu essoufflé . Il regarda à travers les quelques personnes qui étaient à la gare . Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille que ses amis avaient vu .

Yamiyugi : Yugi , regarde cette fille nous ressemblent ... .

Yugi ( en forme esprit) : ... C'est pas possible , mais c'est ....

Yamiyugi : Tu la connais ?

Yugi : Elle ne m'entendra pas sous ma forme alors appelle-la , sil te plait !

Yamiyugi : Je veux bien mais tu peux me dire qui c'est ?

Yugi : Après... si tu veux bien , appelle-la d'abord et ensuite je t'en dirai d'avantage , elle s'appelle Erika !

En direction de la jeune fille , les amis de Yugi n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier se trouvait juste à quelques mètres d'eux et se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille .

Téa : Bonjour, dis moi tu ressembles beaucoup à l'un de mes amis. Oh! Pardon, avant tout je m'appelle Téa et voici mes amis, Joey, Tristan et Duke.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas du tout surpris de savoir qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à quelqu'un. Joey encore sous le charme lui posa :

Joey : Bonjour charmante demoiselle, est-ce qu'on pourrait connaître votre nom.

La jeune fille : Oui, bien sûr, je m'appelle... .

Mais au moment où elle allait dire son prénom, Yamiyugi l'interpella de là où il était :

Yamiyugi : ERIKA !!!

Sous le coup de la surprise, celle-ci se retourna et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au loin , un sourire joignit ses lèvres, elle posa sa valise à terre et leva son bras et fit signe d'un coup à l'interlocuteur. Ayant entendu le nom de la jeune fille, les amis de Yugi qui étaient resté pour essayer dans savoir plus se retournèrent aussi .

Téa et Joey : Ca alors , c'est Yugi , ... .

Erika : Coucou, grand-frère !!!

Téa : Attends une seconde, ...

Joey : Elle a bien dit ...

Tristan et Duke : GRAND FRERE !!!

Ils étaient tous les 4 sous le choc de la réponse, mais pas moi que Yamiyugi. En effet, ce dernier fit de grands yeux, et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il demanda à Yugi.

Yamiyugi : Yugi, tu m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur ...

Yugi ( en forme esprit ) : Oups ! J'aurais du te le dire, mais tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas savoir que j'ai une sœur.

Yamiyugi : Ah bon! ...Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dis que tu avais une petite sœur.

Yugi : Avec tous les événements qu'il y a eu, je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger.. Et ce n'est pas une simple petite sœur, puisqu'on a le même âge et qu'on se ressemble, on peut dire qu'on est de faux-jumeaux.

Yamiyugi : Je comprends mieux , je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne vit pas avec toi et ton grand-père.

Yugi : Je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux bien c'est trop long à expliquer, mais je peux te dire que çà fait 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas revue.

Yamiyugi : Bon , très bien ... .

Yamiyugi ne comprenait pas tout à fait mais il en saura plus le moment venu. Il marchait en direction d'Erika. Celle-ci se mit à courir et s'agrippa au cou de son frère.

Erika : Je suis contente de te revoir.

Yamiyugi : Mais moi aussi, çà fait longtemps ... . Oh !!!

Il venait de s'apercevoir que Joey, Téa, Tristan et Duke étaient derrière Erika en train de le dévisagé tellement ils étaient surpris. Yamiyugi se mit à rire.

Yamiyugi : Salut, les gars !! Je vois que vous connaissez Erika maintenant.

Duke : A ce que je vois t'es plus malade .

Yamiyugi : Non , çà va beaucoup mieux , même .

Erika : Bon , et si on rentrait maintenant .

Yamiyugi : heu ! Oui .

Ils se mirent en marche vers le magasin de Mr Muto , Erika et Yamiyugi devant et les 4 amis un peu plus en arrière .

**-Joey :_Téa , dis- moi , tu trouves pas ça bizarre que Yugi se soit transformé ._**

**-Téa : _Si un peu....._**

-Joey : Je ne sais pas pour toi , mais j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque , on devrait rester vigilant .

-Téa : T'en fait Joey , si il le faut on lui demandera se qui se passe .

-Joey : Oui mais il faut s'arranger pour que sa sœur ne soit pas au courant , si çà se trouve elle est pas au courant pour Yami .

-Téa : Oui , tu as raison .

Erika se détacha du cou de Yamiyugi elle se tourna vers Yugi en forme esprit , et Yamiyugi le remarqua :

Yamiyugi : Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme çà ?

Erika ne prêta pas attention à se qu'il venait de dire .

Erika : Ca va , grand-frère !

Yugi : J'avais oublié , c'est vrai tu peux voir les esprits .

Erika : A tout de même tu t'en souviens .

Yamiyugi : Quoi ? c'est vrai , ce que tu dis .

Erika acquisa .

Erika : Je sais que tu n'est pas mon frère en ce moment , n'est-ce pas .

Elle lui fit un si joli sourire qu'il se mit à rougir à moitié et regarda un instant ailleurs . Cette dernière l'ayant remarquer se mit à rire un peu . A part , elle en profita pour souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Yugi :

Erika : Dis-moi , il est super mignon l'esprit du pharaon dont tu m'a parlé il y pas très longtemps , au téléphone .

Yugi : Ben , en fait , tu pourra le voir quand tu veux parce que pour le moment çà sera lui qui occupera mon corps . Tu es au courant pour le mélange des esprits , et donc pour le moment on n'arrive pas à reprendre notre apparence normale . Pour l'instant c'est Yami qui est bloqué dans mon corps et moi en forme esprit . Mais ne dis rien à Téa et les autres .

Erika : Une chance que j'arrive à voir les esprits . ça sera notre secret .

Yugi : Yami !

Yamiyugi : Oui ...

Yugi : on allait déposer çà à la maison et on ira se balader et faire visiter un peu la ville à Erika .

Yamiyugi : Oui c'est une bonne idée .( en s'adressant à ses amis ) Vous vous joignez à nous , j'espère !

Les amis : Oui , bien sûr !

Quelques minutes plus tard , ils arrivèrent tous devant le magasin , Mr Muto était heureux de revoir sa petite-fille . Elle déposa ses affaires et ils partirent tous juste après . Mr Muto avait oublié de remettre une lettre à Yugi qui venait d'arriver.

Mr Muto : Oh non , Yugi attend ! Je voulais te donner une lettre envoyé par Kaiba .

Yamiyugi : Une lettre de Kaiba ! ( il ouvrit la lettre )c'est une lettre d'invitation pour un nouveau tournoi , Kaiba me m'est au défi d'y participer .

**Erika : _et tu décides quoi ? _**

**Yamiyugi : _Je n'en sais rien ._**

**Pendant que Yamiyugi , Yugi et Erika discutaient , deux ombres familières s'approchèrent du groupe qui se trouvaient devant le magasin.**

**-individu n°1 : _Tiens , mais c'est ce cher Yugi Muto . J'espère que tu es prêt car je vais te faire mordre la poussière à ce tournoi._**

**Joey_ : C'est Insector Haga et Rex Raptor . Qu'est-ce qui lui veule ._**

**Yamiyugi ne disait rien , il se contenta de regarder Insector Haga droit dans les yeux**

**Insector Haga : _Attends de voir mon nouveau jeu d'insectes est vraiment plus puissant que la dernière fois . _**

**Erika : _Si tu dis qu'il est si puissant pourquoi ne pas m'affronter ._**

**Inscetor Haga :_Et une minute , c'est à Yugi que j'ai lancé le défi , pas à toi ._**

**Erika : _Dis , plutôt que tu te défiles ! Parce que tu as peur de te battre contre une fille ._**

**Yamiyugi : _Dis-moi tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? _(en s'adressant à Erika)**

**Erika : _Bien sûr ! Il me faut juste l'un de ces disques de duel ._**

Yamiyugi lui prèta le sien . Et c'est parti .

**Insector Haga contre Erika Muto . **

**Tous les deux dirent « DUEL » en même tps , la foule commençait à se rassembler autour d'eux et Téa et les autres en profitèrent pour regarder Erika à l'œuvre. **

**Joey : _Ouah , j'espère qu'elle est douée au « duel de monstres » ...._**

**Erika : _J'espère que tu t'es bien préparé pour ce duel car tu risque de ne pas_ _de ne pas refaire un duel de cette envergure ._**

**Elle ferma les yeux etles rouvrit . Yamiyugi et les autres remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus de la même couleur ils étaient devenus rouges foncés .**

**Yamiyugi :_ Quoi ?_**

Yugi , quant à lui n'était pas du tout surpris au contraire .

Yugi : _Je crois que cette fois Insector Haga à fait une grosse erreur ._

-Insector Haga : _Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_

**-Erika : _Maintenant , c'est l'heure du duel !_**

**La suite au prochaine épisode . **

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Voilà la fin de mon chapitre 2 , J'espère que çà vous à plus et dsl pour le retard . Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt .**

Auteur : magiciennewalkiria


	4. episode 3 : un nouveau tournoi 1

_Saison 1: Bérénice contre le pharaon _

_Les personnages de Yugioh ! Ne m'appartiennent pas ... sauf les nouveaux qui apparaissent !_

_Yami yugi : esprit du puzzle ( atem, mon pharaon, Yami )_

_Dans le dialogue ( ) c'est quand ils pensent et _( ) normal, pas en italique c'est une action faite pendant la parole.

_De nouveaux monstres et cartes vont apparaître également._

_Un nouveau perso va faire son apparition petit à petit , il appartient à une amie ... ._

_**Episode 3 : Un nouveau tournoi.**_

**Insector Haga contre Erika Muto. **

**-Joey : _Ouah, j'espère qu'elle est douée au « duel de monstres »._**

**Erika : _J'espère que tu t'es bien préparé pour ce duel car tu risque de ne pas_ _de ne pas refaire un duel de cette envergure._**

_**«Laisse-moi t'aider ».**_

Une autre voix féminine et lointaine se mit à parler, elle semblait venir de l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Erika bien sûr , elle seule pouvait l'entendre. Sur ce, Erika ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Yami , yugi et les autres remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus de la même couleur ils étaient devenus rouge foncé.

**-Yamiyugi :_ Quoi ?_**

-Haga : _Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_

-Téa :_ Vous avez vu ? _

-Joey :_ ... dis-moi que c'était une hallucination!!! _

**-Erika : _Maintenant, c'est l'heure du duel !_**

Insector Haga et Erika s'affrontent lors d'un duel. Erika veut remplacer son frère Yugi lors de ce duel.

Quant à Haga, il veut absolument prendre sa revanche contre Yugi mais puisque c'est une fille qui veut le défier en premier :

-Haga :_ ( cette fille est bizarre, pourquoi ses yeux ont-ils changés de couleurs ... Ce n'est pas grave, je vais lui régler son compte en deux coups de cuillère à pot) _

Les deux duellistes crièrent en même temps « duel ».

Insector Haga 4000 / Erika Muto 4000.

Erika commença la première.

-Erika : _Je joue « le dragon des ténèbres » en mode attaque (1950/1900). Je pose une carte face cachée. Je termine mon tour._

-Haga : _Bien, c'est à moi maintenant. Je joue « Lady bug à la tête de mort » en mode défense..._

Erika fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Haga : _...et pour finir mon tour je pose cette carte face cachée._

-Erika : _A moi de jouer ! Je retourne la carte piège « âme de la guerrière » ..._

-Haga :

-Erika : J_e peux faire appel à un autre monstre du même type que celui que j'ai sur le terrain mais pour cela je dois sacrifier 100 points de vie, multipliés par le nombre d'étoiles dont le monstre invoqué, possède ...Et maintenant, j'appelle « Sailor Saturne » en mode attaque (2150/1950)._

Une superbe guerrière sailor apparut en hologramme. Mais le fait d'avoir utiliser une carte magique réduit les points de vies d'Erika. Yami regarda Erika , pendant un instant , il avait la tête qui s'était mit à tourner , il se sentait un peu faible. Il se maintenait contre le mur du magasin pour ne pas tomber , il ne savait pas ce qui se passait .

Insector Haga 4000/ Erika Muto 3400.

-Erika : _Ah ! Une dernière chose si tu comptes sur ta carte face cachée pour te protéger, sache qu'elle te sera d'aucune utilité ... je joue cette carte magique « La faux de la mort » elle augmente le pouvoir de ma guerrière 500 points._

-Haga : _Euh ... ._

-Erika : _Tu vas vite comprendre. D'abord j'active le pouvoir cachée de ma carte magique. Cette lame possède le pouvoir de détruire n'importe quelle carte magique ou piège qui se trouve sur le terrain peu importe quelle soit en action ou face cachée. Donc je détruis ta carte face cachée avec la faux de la mort. Tu peux dire adieu à ta carte. Maintenant Sailor Saturne attaque son insecte maintenant ; ''lance de Saturne'' frappe ! _

La guerrière se propulsa vers l'insecte . Elle le trancha en deux grâce à sa lance . Ce dernier disparut .

-Haga : _Ahahah .... Tu viens d'activer le pouvoir spécial de lady bug . Donc je récupère 500 points de vies lorsqu'elle rejoint le cimetière ._

Haga 4500 / Erika 3400

Erika regarda un moment le groupe . Elle vit Yami ( son frère transformé) appuyé contre la boutique , elle se disait d'en finir au plus vite car elle s'inquiétait .

-Erika : _Ce n'est pas très grave . Je n'ai toujours pas fini mon tour , ''Dragon des ténèbres'' ... attaque ses points de vies directement !_

Le dragon ouvrit sa gueule et en fit sortir une onde de choc qui arriva jusqu'à Haga . L'onde de choc le fit reculer de quelques mètres .

Haga 2250 / Erika 3400

-Erika : _Je pose une autre carte face cachée ._ _Mon tour est terminé !_

-Haga : _A moi de jouer ! ... ( il tira une carte ) ... Voyons , je n'ai aucun monstre que je peux invoqué . Je joue le sacrifice de la vengeance , elle me permet de sacrifier l'un de tes monstres et de l'utiliser pour invoquer l'un des miens ... eh eh !!! _

-Erika : _Pas si vite ! Je retourne la carte piège , les 7 outils du bandit , elle désactive ta carte et donc son pouvoir est annulée . Dommage ._

-Haga : _Oh non , c'est pas vrai , il doit bien y avoir une solution ..._

Il semblait paniquer , il regardait son jeu mais les cartes qu'il avait en main ne lui servit à rien . Il regarda un instant les monstres d'Erika et la guerrière lui lança un regard de rage .

-Haga : _Tant pis , j'abandonne .... . Je me vengerai lors du tournoi !!! _

Il s'enfuit en courant . Sur ses talons Rex Raptor le suivait . Les regards de Joey , Téa , Tristan et Duke étaient sous le coup de la surprise . Yami dont la tête avait arrêté de tourner , cligna deux fois des yeux , il venait de voir Insector Haga s'enfuir lors d'un duel .... .

Les yeux d'Erika redevinrent normal . Ils brillèrent d'une belle couleur violette . Elle allait rejoindre son frère et les autres .

-Joey : _Ouah , tu m'a impressionné . Ce n'est pas facile d'arriver à faire capituler Haga._

Yami acquisa d'un signe de tête , positif . Erika , s'étant aperçut que Yami allait beaucoup mieux , lui fit encore l'un de ses jolis sourires , mais cette-fois , Yami crut apercevoir à travers elle , comme un esprit ( à moitié transparent) qu'il lui était familier.

Cet esprit était une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs , des yeux bleus en forme d'amandes , une fille qu'il connaissait par le passé , mais il ne s'en souvenait pas ... . Elle lui adressa le même sourire en même temps qu'Erika . Ce qui le fit rougir de nouveau . Pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêver , il se frotta les yeux , et continua à regarder Erika qui parlait avec Téa , mais l'esprit qu'il avait vu avait disparut .

Il se posait des questions savoir si ce n'était pas son esprit , à lui, qui lui jouait des tours , il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il fixait encore Erika . Celle-ci le remarqua .

-Erika : _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

-Yami : ( il sortait de ses pensées) _Tout ...tout va bien . Ce ... ce n'est rien ._

Erika n'en était pas convaincu . Yugi avait oublié la lettre .

-Yugi : _La lettre ?_

Yami l'avait gardé dans sa main .

-Yami : _Ah ,oui ....je ne sais toujours pas si je vais y participer ..._

-Joey : _Ah , c'est pas juste , pourquoi Yugi et Insector Haga ont reçu la même invitation et pas moi _. ( il bouda dans son coin ).

Tous le monde se mit à rire et Joey se mit dans une colère noire.

-Téa : Bon , il est tard , je dois y aller .

-Joey : Ouais ... moi aussi , on se voit demain .

Tous les amis de Yugi rentrèrent chez eux .

Yami ( et yugi) et Erika eux rentrèrent dans le magasin .

Yami regarda l'invitation de Kaiba , mais n'y prêta pas une grande attention , en fait , il ne se sentait pas très bien . Il se dirigea vers sa chambre ( celle de yugi) , Erika le suivit d'un pas décidé , elle voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas . Il entra dans sa chambre suivit d'Erika et il s'assit sur le lit , Erika , à côté de lui , debout .

-Erika : _Tu vas me dire se qui ne va pas ?_

-Yami : _Je ... ._

-Yugi : _Yami , est-ce que çà va ?_

Les yeux de Yami se fermèrent et il attendit un long moment pour répondre . Avouer qu'il n'était pas bien était la pire chose pour lui .

-Yami : _Pendant le duel , j'ai eu comme un malaise au bout d'un moment . C'est étrange , çà ne m'étais encore jamais arriver ._

-Erika : _Pour savoir exactement ce qui se passe , c'est que vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes dans vos formes irrespectueuses . _

Yugi , sous forme esprit , prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter le rêve étrange que Yami et lui avait . Celui qui les avaient rendu inaptes tous les deux à reprendre leur place .

-Yugi : _C'est comme si le mélange des esprits s'était bloqué ... ._

Son visage s'attrista .

-Erika : _Yami , dis-moi , puisque c'est toi qui a le mieux vu le rêve , tu peux me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé ._

Yami ne se souvenait pas très bien de son rêve mais il ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur qui l'avait traversé dans tout le corps .

-Erika : _... Je vois ...._

-Yugi : _Mais dis-moi , au fait ... je peux savoir la raison qui te pousse à nous aider .. de loin que çà me dérange au contraire . Je simplement voudrais savoir ._

Yami acquisa . Lui aussi voudrait en savoir plus .

- Erika : _Ben , en fait ... ._

Voilà la fin de mon chapitre , j'espère que çà vous a plu .

Questions : Est-ce que Yami va accepter de participer au tournoi et quel est le secret d'Erika ??... . La réponse dans le prochain épisode ( chapitre 4)

auteur : magiciennewalkiria


	5. episode 4 : un nouveau tournoi 2

_Saison 1: Bérénice contre le pharaon _

_Les personnages de Yugioh ! Ne m'appartiennent pas … sauf les nouveaux qui apparaissent et un qui est spécialement à une amie !_

_Yami yugi : esprit du puzzle ( atem, mon pharaon, Yami )_

_Dans le dialogue ( ) c'est quand ils pensent et _( ) normal, pas en italique c'est une action faite pendant la parole.

_De nouveaux monstres et cartes vont apparaître également. _

_FLASH BACK sans caractère gras. (S'il y a des pbs de caractère gras ou autre c'est pas moi.) _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Episode 4 : Un nouveau tournoi ( 2ème partie) _**

_**Erika commença un long récit. Elle raconta à Yami et à Yugi, ce qui s'était passé bien avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption à Domino.**_

_**-Erika : Yugi, tu sais que je suis une dochi et donc je peux voir les esprits, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je possède le pouvoir de ressentir les énergies maléfiques. J'en ai ressenti une très grande, par ici, et je me suis inquiétée pour vous deux. C'est alors qu'un homme est apparu devant moi, en forme astrale.**_

_**Yami était surpris.**_

_**-Yami : …Nous deux ??? **_

_**-Erika : Oui, ( elle gloussa un peu ) Yugi m'a parlé de toi … . Voilà ce qui s'est passé .**_

flash back :

- Erika :_ Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-_L'homme :_Je m'appelle Shadi , je suis le gardien des objets du millénium …_

Il s'inclina un peu vers Erika ( comme une révérence)

**-Yami**_: **Shadi ….**_

-Erika :_ Les _objets_ ? Vous voulez dire le puzzle du millénium, celui que mon frère possède ? _

-Shadi : _Exactement ! Je suis venue te voir, Erika, car j'ai un service à te demander. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas un ennemi._

-Erika :_ Pourquoi moi ? _

-Shadi :_Tu as un don exceptionnel, tu as la possibilité de voir les esprits et de ressentir_

_certaines énergies. Tu as hérité ce pouvoir de l'un de tes ancêtres (vous savez lequel) _

Erika le savait déjà, mais comment était-il au courant.

-Shadi_ : L'énergie que tu viens de percée, est maléfique, n'est-ce pas ? _

-Erika :_ Oui, mais…_

-Shadi : _Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, Yûgi. Tu as un pouvoir qui va peut-être nous éviter un drame._

-Erika :_ Mon pouvoir n'est pas assez grand pour qu'il puisse enfermer qui que _

_ce soit … _

-Shadi :_ Je le sais. Mais le pharaon peut t'y aider._

-Erika :_ Le pharaon ? _

-Shadi :_ Ton frère t'a déjà parlé de l'esprit du puzzle du millénium, c'est lui. Il faut à tout pris que tu les rejoignes. _

-Erika :_ Mais qui est cette force maléfique ?_

_-_Shadi :_ … Une ancienne prêtresse du pharaon. Dans l'ancien temps, elle fut renvoyée et sévèrement punie pour avoir tenter de s'emparer du trône d'Egypte en donnant de fausses visions au pharaon. Malheureusement, elle a réussi à faire une prédiction exacte et elle a vu le futur, ce qui se passerait à cette époque … ( voir prologue ). Elle est revenue pour ce venger du pharaon et ne laisser aucune trace de lui, ton frère y est inclut._

-Erika : _Quel est le nom de cette personne ? _

-Une voix :_ Bérénice. _

-Erika :_ Qui a dit çà ?_

Une autre forme apparut, cette fois, c'était une jeune fille du même âge qu'Erika à peu près, mais elle avait la peau mâte, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux en formes d'amandes bleus et elle portait une robe blanche/beige comme celle des égyptiennes. Sa voix était très douce.

_-_Bastet :_ Je m'appelle Bastet, je suis la femme de l'esprit du pharaon mais également_

_une déesse égyptienne. Je veux t'aider dans cette tâche. Je ne permettrai pas à cette femme de faire du mal à mon cher Yami. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. _

_-Erika : Je veux bien, mais, sil te plait, dis-moi en un peu plus sur Bérénice._

_-Bastet : Elle a déjà essayé de s'emparer du trône d'Égypte en combattant le père de Yami, et en voulant s'accaparer les pouvoirs du puzzle de Yami ( Atem), mais elle a échoué. Mais maintenant, c'est différent … elle possède de nouveaux pouvoirs et puisque Yami a perdu la mémoire, elle aura le champ libre pour pouvoir le manipuler... ET JE NE PEUX PAS PERMETTRE CELA, malheureusement mes propres pouvoirs sont limités comme tu peux le voir._

En effet, ce n'était qu'un esprit.

_-Erika : Et pourquoi tu ne t'adresses pas directement au pharaon pour le prévenir de ce danger._

_-Bastet : Je le voudrai bien mais ni Yugi ni Yami ne me connais. En fait, Yami ne se souvient même pas de moi. ( elle se mit un peu à pleurer ). Je...t'en prie , tu es… la seule...à pouvoir l'aider. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive un autre malheur. Il a déjà tant souffert, il y a 5000 ans._

-Erika : _Ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, c'est également la vie de mon frère et celle de son ami qui est en jeu. Je le protègerai mais si pour cela je dois le payer de ma vie._

Bastet reprit confiance, elle sécha ses larmes

_-Bastet : Je savais bien que tu ne laisserais pas tombé ton frère ni le pharaon. C'est pour cela que je t'accompagnerai…_

_-Erika : J'accepte ton aide avec plaisir et je suis heureuse de ne pas être toute seule à combattre. _

Bastet sourit, elle était heureuse, même ravie. Elle tendit un pendentif bleu et une carte de duel de monstres.

-Bastet_ : Je serai à l'intérieur de toi, comme Yûgi et le puzzle mais moi je serai seulement à tes côtés grâce ce pendentif. Lors des duels ou dans les moments difficiles, je serai là. Oh, bien sûr tes yeux changeront de couleur par fois mais n'aies crainte… _

Erika acquiesça. Elle était d'accord pour partager son corps. Si elle pouvait aider son frère à sauver des vies, c'était le moment ou jamais.

-Erika : …_ et à quoi sert cette carte de duel … ?_

-Bastet :_ Tu utiliseras également mon pouvoir mais par l'intermédiaire de cette carte monstre .Comme tu le vois, elle est toute noire, c'est normal. L'image n'apparaît que lorsque la carte est activée. ( comme le dragon ailé de Râ ). C'est une carte de dieu ou plutôt de déesse égyptienne … Je te la confie, prends-en le plus grand soin._

-Erika :_ D'accord, je te le promets. J'y ferai attention._

Bastet hocha la tête positivement. Erika passa le pendentif autour du coup et à présent, elle et Bastet, la déesse, ne formaient plus qu'une ( en quelque sorte ). Erika ferma et les yeux et mettait une main sur le pendentif.

_-Erika : (en pensée)Je la sens, elle est à l'intérieur de moi …(elle la ressentit à travers elle )_

_Ah ! Quelle chaleur, quelle énergie, ha ! ha ! ( elle riait pensivement ). Bastet ! Je sens son énergie, sa force, ses pensées. Je suis Bastet et elle est moi…_

_-Bastet : A nous deux, plus rien nous empêchera de faire notre devoir._

-Shadi :_ Je compte sur vous deux. Bonne chance. Protéger le pharaon et son alter ego._

_Une dernière chose, seulement toi pourras voir Bastet. Désolé. _

Erika était un peu triste pour le pharaon, s'il pouvait la voir, il en serait ravi.

-Erika : _(dommage ) … Bon et maintenant, en route pour Domino. _

Fin du flash back.

**-Erika : Voilà vous savez tout. **

**Yami était plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait. **

**Pendant ce temps, à l'est de la ville, sur une colline se trouvait une sorte de forteresse (comme celle de Dartz), c'était là que s'était réfugié Bérénice et ses acolytes . **( j'ai changé le lieu )

**Bérénice était installé sur le trône, elle parlait avec Ralph.**

**- Ralph : Ma reine, Seto Kaiba a envoyé une invitation au pharaon, elle vient de lui paraître à l'instant. **

**-Bérénice : Parfait. Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que le pharaon soit affaiblit et ensuite il aura droit à une surprise que je lui aie spécialement réservée.**

**Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses pouvoirs ne soient miens.**

**Elle se mit à rire méchamment.**

**-Bérénice : Mickaël ! Johnny ! Ralph ! Préparez-vous car le tournoi va bientôt commencer… LA FIN DU PHARAON EST PROCHE ! Ha ha hahahhahahhahah ! **

**De retour dans la chambre de Yugi .**

**-Yami : Alors , si j'ai bien compris , tu es à la fois la sœur de Yugi et une déesse de l'ancienne Egypte qui s'avère être mon épouse . Si tu peux m'entendre Bastet , sache que je suis honorer que vous soyez venue toutes les deux ici , m'aider à combattre cette menace . Je vous en remercie . **

**Erika rougit un peu et tourna la tête vers l'esprit de Bastet qui était juste derrière elle ( comme Yugi et Yami) . Elles se sourirent toutes les deux . **

**-Yami : Bon ,cette fois je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le choix . Si vous êtes d'accord , nous allons accepter l'invitation de Kaiba …. Je suis sûr que cette Bérénice nous y attend . **

**-Yugi : Alors , qu'est-ce que tant , petite sœur ? **

**-Erika : Ce que j'en dit c'est à nous la victoire ! Allons-y !**

**Tous les 3 levèrent un bras en signe d'acceptation . **

**Leurs amis eux, Joey, Tristan , Duke et Téa discutaient sur un sujet très simple . Ils marchèrent tous les 4 dans la ville . **

**-Téa : Alors , tu veux vraiment participer au tournoi , Joey .**

**-Joey : Bien sûr , je vais faire regretter Kaiba de ne pas m'avoir envoyer une invitation.**

**-Tristan : Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? **

**-Joey : C'est très simple . Tu verra , Tristan j'ai ma petite idée … .**

**Pendant que Joey parlait tout seul ( comme il fait souvent ) , les autres parlèrent entre eux .**

**-Duke : Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous inventez . **

**-Joey : ( à part ) Je suis génial … si vous ne le savez pas encore ….**

**Téa le trouvait exaspérant .**

**-Tristan : Dès qu'il s'agit de duel de monstres Joey ne s'arrêtent plus . **

**Joey était tellement sûr de lui qu'au moment où il tournait au coin de la rue , il fit collision avec une personne . Ce qui le fit tomber sur les fesses . Les autres accoururent pour l'aider . **

**-Téa : Est-ce que çà va , Joey ! **

**En l'aidant à se relever il hurlait après la personne . Il releva la tête et s'aperçut que la jeune femme qu'il avait bousculer leurs était très familière .**

**-Joey : çà alors ! Mais c'est toi . **

**La jeune femme releva la tête , elle aussi . Elle était assez grande de la taille de Joey , elle était très joli , avait des cheveux ondulés et blonds , ses yeux étaient violets . Elle portait un haut très sexy noir et un veste et une mini jupe violette ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur . **

**-Mai : Salut , tout le monde ! **

**Elle était ravie de la revoir .**

**-Téa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici , Mai ?**

**-Mai : A ton avis , le tournoi va bientôt commencer . **

**-Varon : Oh ! Mai , çà va ?**

**Tout un groupe venait d'arriver , nos amis ne comprenait plus rien .**

**-Marek : Salut !**

**-Joey : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**-Mai : On s'est rencontré en chemin . **

**-Joey : Vous aussi vous allez participer au tournoi ?**

**-Shizu : On a reçu un appel de Seto Kaiba .**

**-Joey : ça alors , Kaiba vous a téléphoner à vous et pas à moi , alors là il a dépassé les bornes ….**

**-Marek : A ton avis, pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu d'invitation . **

**Joey ne savait pas .**

**-Mai : Mais si réfléchit …**

**Flash back**

_**« Seto : Joey , tu ne mérites même pas de faire partie de ce tournoi , je me demande même comment tu as pu te qualifier jusqu'à la demi-finale .Je sais Yugi t'as sûrement**_

_**donner un coup de main pour y accéder sinon je ne vois pas comment un duelliste de seconde zone comme toi sera arriver jusque là . »**_

**-Joey : Merci de me l'avoir rappeler !!!**

**Il venait de se mettre dans une colère noire . Comme si le fait de n'avoir pas été inviter ne lui suffisait pas . Tous les autres se mirent à rire . **

**-Mai : Ne dites rien à Yugi , on voudrait lui faire une surprise pour le tournoi .. j'espère qu'il y participe . **

**-Duke : D'accord , on ne lui dira rien .**

**-Marek : Merci .**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà la fin de mon chapitre , j'espère que çà vous a plu .

**Voilà on en sait un peu plus sur Erika … sinon Yugi a déjà pas mal de problèmes comme si çà ne suffisait pas ses amis débarquent …et quelle est cette surprise dont parlent Bérénice et qu'elle réserve au pharaon … vous le serez bientôt … en attentant envoyez-moi des reviews svp !**

**Merci d'avance . **

**Le chapitre 5 arrive bientôt …. Magicienne walkiria . **

**Ps : Merci à Erra de m'autoriser à utiliser Bastet dans ma fiction . **


	6. episode 5 : le dernier participant

_Saison 1: Bérénice contre le pharaon _

_Les personnages de Yugioh ! Ne m'appartiennent pas … sauf les nouveaux qui apparaissent et un qui est spécialement à une amie !_

_Yami yugi : esprit du puzzle ( atem, mon pharaon, Yami )_

_Dans le dialogue ( ) c'est quand ils pensent et _( ) normal, pas en italique c'est une action faite pendant la parole.

_(S'il y a des pbs de caractère gras ou autre c'est pas moi.) _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Episode 5 : Le dernier participant **_

Il était très tôt, le matin où le tournoi devait avoir lieu. Joey, se promenait dans la rue encore pleine de brouillard, on pouvait lire la déception sur son visage. Il regrettait de ne pas faire parti du tournoi, alors que tous ses amis y participaient. Sur le coin d'un immeuble, il cogna son poing dessus, en frappant un gros coup.

**-Mai :_ Eh, çà ne va pas, Joey !_**

Il releva la tête et vit Mai, penchée vers lui, à côté d'elle se trouvait Varon. Ils étaient apparus sans que Joey ne s'en rende compte . Il leurs disait qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation pour le tournoi contrairement à eux.

**-Varon : _Tu sais Joey ! C'est Kaiba qu'il faut aller voir pour çà …_**

**-Joey :_ C'est injuste ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de participer à ce tournoi moi aussi !Je vais aller dire 2 mots à ce fils à papa , moi …il va m'entendre . _**

Il était en colère . Il commença à se diriger vers l'un des immeubles les plus haut de la ville , c'était la Kaiba corp .

**-Mai , Varon : _Attend-nous …On vient avec toi ._**

**Ils suivirent Joey qui était déjà parti. Ils étaient arrivés devant la Kaiba Corp , quand un garde à l'entrée leur interdit d'entrer .**

**-Le garde_ : Halte là ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici sans autorisation . L'accès est interdit à tous ceux qui ne font pas parti du personnel ._**

**-Joey :_ QUOI ! C'est pas vrai !_**

Mai avait une idée . Elle fit un clin d'œil à Joey et à Varon .

**-Mai : _Je m'en charge . Ne vous inquiétez pas !_**

Elle s'approcha du garde . Elle se mit à le séduire et à jouer la comédie .

**-Mai :_ Eh ! Salut , toi . Dis-moi , j'ai reçu çà de la part de Seto Kaiba , mais je sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit ? _**

Elle tendit une enveloppe à la main et la passa au gardien .

**-Le garde : _C'est une invitation pour le tournoi qui va avoir lieu ._**

Mai le savait parfaitement . 

**-Mai_ : Il y a bien un service de renseignement , ici , non ?_**

Elle fit un clin d'œil au garde qui rougit un peu .

**-Le garde :_ Oui , bien sûr , mademoiselle ! _**

**-Mai :_ Parfait . Puis-je passée ? _**

**-Le garde :_ Oui , bien attendu . _**

**-Mai :_ Merci , mon brave . ( Quel idiot ! )_**

Et voilà le tour est joué . Mai et les 2 garçons ont pu entrer dans le hall de la Kaiba Corp . Joey et Varon félicitaient Mai pour son coup de théâtre. Ils allèrent tous les trois au comptoir des renseignements .

**-Mai : _Bonjour , nous voudrions parler à Seto Kaiba . _**

Secrétaire :_ Je suis désolé mais Mr Kaiba a trop de travail avec l'organisation du nouveau tournoi et il ne peut recevoir personne pendant un certain temps ._

Joey était déçu . Un petit garçon arriva à ce moment là . Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait un pantalon et un pull bleu ainsi qu'un manteau sans manches jaune .

**-Makuba : Qu'est-ce que vous faites , ici ?**

**Les trois amis détournèrent la tête vers Makuba . **

**-Mai _: Salut , Makuba ._**

**-Joey : _rrrrrr..……._**

**-Makuba :_ Quelque chose ne va pas Joey ? _**

**-Varon :_ Ouais , il ne peut pas participer au tournoi , parce que ton frère ne lui a pas envoyé d'invitation ._**

**-Makuba :_ Désolé , Joey mais seuls les participants aux derniers tournois peuvent y participer._**

**-Joey :_ UNE MINUTE ! J'ai participé aux tournois , je te signale !_**

**-Makuba : _Je sais peut-être que mon frère ne voulait pas que tu y participes ._**

**-Joey :_ Ah ! Ce Kaiba … Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières moi ._**

**-Makuba :_ Joey , pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Yugi de t'aider à participer au tournoi ?_**

**-Joey :_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_**

**_-_Makuba :_C'est écrit sur l'invitation . Chaque participants peuvent inviter la personne de leur choix à participer au tournoi . A condition , bien sûr , que cette personne sache jouer aux duel de monstres . _**

Un homme se trouvait derrière Makuba , il était vêtu de noir sauf il portait un long manteau blanc et avait les cheveux courts et bruns .

**-Seto : _Parfaitement ! Alors Wheeler toujours en train d'aboyer sur ton sort ._**

Makuba qui n'avait pas remarqué que son frère venait d'arriver se retourna .

**-Makuba :_ Grand frère !_**

Joey , lui , venait de se remettre en colère contre Kaiba .

**-Joey :_ Kaiba , je peux connaître la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'a pas inviter à ce tournoi ?_**

**-Kaiba :_ Tu n'as pas été qualifier pour faire parti des élus qui ont l'extrême privilège de participer à ce grand tournoi ._**

**-Joey :_ Quoi ? _**

**-Kaiba :_ Wheeler , tu ne fais pas parti de l'élite des duellistes ._**

**-Joey :_ Et puis quoi encore j'ai plus de mérite , qu'Insector Haga ou que quiconque faisant parti de cette élite . _**

Après mûres réflexions , Kaiba changea d'avis .

**-Kaiba :_ Très bien , Wheeler . Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet ._**

**_Si tu tiens tant que çà , toi le duelliste de seconde zone , à te faire humilier par des duellistes de 1er rang comme moi …._**

**Il sortit une enveloppe comme celle que Mai et Yugi avaient reçu .**

**-Kaiba :_ …alors tu peux participer au tournoi mais sache que ce sera ton dernier . _**

**( il commença à partir )._ Viens Makuba , il nous reste pas mal de chose à faire avant le début du tournoi ._**

**-Makuba :_ J'arrive . _**

**-Joey :_ RRRRR ! Mais quel prétentieux celui-là ._**

**-Varon_ : Réjouis-toi , au moins tu l'as eu ton invitation au tournoi ._**

**-Joey ( toujours de mauvaise humeur ) _: Mou….ouais . _**

Chez Yugi ,Erika était déjà levée , elle s'était habillée et coiffé . Elle était assise sur son lit et lisait l'invitation tout en réfléchissant :

**-Erika :_ …. J'espère que Yugi va bien . Lui ,et le pharaon devront livrer une bataille des plus importantes … . _**

**Pendant qu'elle continuait à lire la lettre , Yugi (ou plutôt Yami ) , lui était endormit dans son lit . Il rêvait encore . C'était exactement le même rêve que la veille , sauf que cette fois-ci , dans le noir complet , il n'y avait plus de silhouette de la femme aux longs cheveux . Yami était encore sous hypnose , ses yeux en témoignaient .**

**Quelques instants plus tard , le rêve se métamorphosa , il faisait un peu moins sombre c'était la nuit , mais pourtant on en voyait aucune étoile , le sol était embrouillé dans une sorte de fumée comme celle du royaume des ombres, il se trouvait sur une plate forme de duel et en face de lui , la même silhouette qui était apparut dans son rêve . Ils avaient l'air de disputer un duel , mais les disques de duels étaient un peu différents des autres . Chaque joueur avait un monstre à ses côtés . Celui de Yugi était une femme , il ne voyait que sa forme , ses longs cheveux et deux yeux brillants (c'était un monstre qui ne connaissait pas) , le monstre de son adversaire était une sorte de métamorphose entre ( enfin ce qu'il arrivait à distinguer) un lion et un homme … . Soudain l'adversaire avec disque de duel prononça quelque chose .**

**-la femme :_ J'invoque « le chevalier à l'épée à deux mains » . _**

Yami venait seulement de remarquer que Slifer le dragon du ciel se trouvait sur le terrain . Sans le savoir , il venait , lui-même de jouer .

Yami _: Slifer , attaque !_

**-La femme : _Désolé , mais j'active la carte magique : barrière divine . Elle pare ton attaque et te la renvoie directement ._**

_**-Yami : C'est impossible aucune carte magique ou piège ne fonctionne sur une carte de dieux égyptiens , tu devrai le savoir …**_

**-La femme : _Oui , mais cette carte à ce pouvoir , tant pis , tu perd seulement sur tes points de vies , la moitié des points d'attaque de Slifer ._**

En recevant l'attaque de Slifer , Yami ressentit la douleur de l'attaque . Ce qui le faisait se mettre à genoux tant il souffrait .La douleur était tellement intense qu'il n'en pouvait plus et était à demi inconscient . La femme se mit à rire .

La femme : _Ah ah ! Le pharaon est bientôt battu …._

Pourtant avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse , il réussit à entendre une voix féminine , comme celle de la magicienne des ténèbres , qui retentissait du fin fond de son jeu .

**-La voix :_ Master ! Master ! Vous devez vous battre ! Résister , Master ! …. _**

Yami se réveilla , il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se leva brusquement . Sa respiration était haletante , il était tout en sueur , son cœur battait très fort …. il se calma et ferma les yeux .

A ce moment là , quelqu'un frappa à la porte , puis par une petite ouverture , Erika fit son apparition .

Erika : _Je peux entrer , je voulais te demander quelque chose . Oh ! _

Lorsqu'elle le vit la tête dans les mains , elle s'approcha de lui .

Yami : Tout va bien , seulement _je crois que mais cauchemars ne sont pas des coïncidences . Ce que je viens de voir à l'instant n'était pas si étrange … en fait j'ai le sentiment que cela va se produire comme une …. ._

_-Erika : ..comme une prémonition . _

_-Yami : exact ! _

_Il se leva de son lit et commença à s'habiller ._

Erika : Ne t'inquiète pas le jour où cette prémonition arrivera je serai à tes côtés . Je te le promets .

Il se retourna et lui fixa un regard franc et déterminer . Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord . Il prit sa veste et dit :

Yami : Bien de ce cas , en route .

Fin du chapitre ..la suite bientôt .

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Maintenant lorsqu'un persos dit Yugi, c'est général, même si pour le moment c'est Yami qui est dans le corps de Yugi ( relire le chapitre 1et 2) … sinon ben çà y est Joey possède une invitation pour participer au tournoi et ne vous méprenez pas , Mai a seulement jouer la comédie elle n'est pas bête …. Bon ben si vous voulez connaître la suite et bien lisez le chapitre suivant …

Des reviews svp ….

Auteur : Magiciennewalkiria


	7. episode 6 : l'inauguration du tournoi 1

**Les personnages de Yugioh ! Ne m'appartiennent pas … sauf les nouveaux qui apparaissent et un qui est spécialement à une amie !**

Maintenant je ne mets plus de gras parce que çà me « soule » sinon je remercie les personnes qui m'ont encouragé et qui me demande la suite merci à Erra , Emilie Rosier .

Pour prévenir que Bastet est une déesse lionne et on la représente souvent avec un masque de lion mais cette fois je lui est donnée un beau visage et elle sera une fille normale…

Ps : pour ceux qui ont déjà commencer à lire , j'ai changé les noms des acolytes de Bérénice ( Alpha , Bêta et Oméga ) j'avais pas trouvé de nom originaux , mais j'en ai trouvé donc maintenant , Alpha Ralph , Bêta Johnny , Omega Mickaël )

Yami yugi : esprit du puzzle ( atem, mon pharaon, Yami ) ou Yugi en général .

Bon comme promis mon chapitre 6 .

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Episode 6 : L'inauguration du tournoi 1ère partie   
L'heure du tournoi arrivait bientôt plus que 4 heures avant que les duellistes n'arrivent. Kaiba préparait les derniers préparatifs . Il prit son casque et contacta Makuba qui se trouvait dans une grande salle plein d'écran géant et des secrétaire qui aidaient . 

**-Seto : Makuba ! Où en es-tu ?**

**-Makuba : Et bien , les nouveaux disques seront opérationnels dans 1 heure maximum …**

**-Seto : C'est parfait ! Dès que tu as fini , tu me rejoindra pour que je te donne la liste des participants ainsi tu pourra faire la présentation .**

**-Makuba : Très bien !**

**Il retira le micro et donna des ordres à ses employées .**

**-Seto : Que tout soit opérationnels d'ici 2 heures et faites une vérification des circuits automatiques des différents plate-formes de duel !**

**-Les employées : A VOS ORDRES !**

**Pendant ce temps , Erika et Yugi se promenait leur disque de duel attachés à leurs bras gauche . **

**-Erika : Tu es sûr que tes amis ne vont pas se poser des question ….**

**-Yami : Hein ! A propos de quoi ? **

**-Yugi : Tu veux dire … des questions … sur toi . ( en s'adressant à Erika)**

**Elle était inquiète pas seulement pour çà .**

**-Erika : Pas pour ce que tu penses !**

**- Yugi : Quoi !**

**-Erika : Je parles de Bastet ! Quand je retrouve face à un ennemi ou lors d'un duel , mes yeux changent de couleurs .. Je pense que tes amis et toi ont du le remarquer . **

**-Yami : Ne t'en fait pas , on ne leur dira rien à ce sujet , d'accord . **

**-Erika : D'accord ! **

**Elle regarda sa montre . **

**-Erika : Oh non tu as vu l'heure , il faut y aller . **

**Il était 17 heures passées et il ne fallait pas traîner en route . Joey , il se trouvait déjà sur place avec Téa .**

**-Joey : Mais qu'est-ce que peux bien faire Yugi ? Il va être en retard .**

**A ce moment là , Yugi et Erika arrivèrent . Ils ne portaient plus les mêmes tenues qu'ils portaient la matinée , Erika avait un haut blanc coupé au niveau des épaules , une jupe bleue et des bottes bleues ainsi que des gants mais sans les doigts , ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval moyennement haute ,ses mèches blondes se rabattaient de chaque côtés de son visage et on apercevait autour de son cou , le pendentif de Bastet . Quant à Yugi , son habit bleu habituel et son puzzle autour du cou .**

**Joey les aperçut .**

**- Joey : Hé ! Yugi !**

**Ce dernier s'approcha de Joey . Il lui serra la main .**

**-Yami : Alors , tu es prêt !**

**-Joey : Tu parles que je suis prêt . J'ai hâte de livrer des duels .**

**Un petit sourire du coin des lèvres s'affichait sur le visage de Yugi . **

**- Yami : Alors finalement tu peux faire parti du tournoi … **

**- Joey : Ouais ! Kaiba a vite reconnu que je n'étais pas un duelliste de seconde zone , comme il dit . Il va voir ce prétencieux de quoi je suis capable . **

**-Yami : Il y a beaucoup de duellistes , cette fois encore . **

**- Joey : Ouais , et c'est pas çà qui manque ici , à part que …**

**- Yami : A part que quoi ! **

**-Joey : D'après ce que ma raconter un duelliste , il y aurait de nouvelles règles .**

**-Yami : De nouvelles règles ?**

**- Joey : Enfin , j'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop compliquées .**

**- Téa : Pourquoi ! Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir les respecter… ah ah !**

**- Joey : Grrrr ! Mais pas du tout !**

**- Téa : Bonjour , Erika ! **

**Celle-ci lui rendit son salut . Mais au moment où Erika allait serrer la main à Joey , une petite fille de 8 ans habillée d'un haut gris et une veste verte , d'une jupe bleue-grisâtre , des chaussures et de longues chaussettes , elle portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient en couettes , sautait au cou de Yugi , manquant de le faire tomber . **

**-Yami : Rébecca , évite de faire çà , s'il te plaît**

**- Rébecca : D'accord , mon chéri ! **

**Le mot qu'elle venait de sortir mettait Téa en colère . **

**-Téa : ( en pensée) Je ne supporte pas qu'elle l'appelle comme çà . Elle croit que Yugi n'est qu'à elle toute seule . **

**De nombreux duellistes arrivèrent encore du côté de l'entrée , parmi eux se trouvaient 4 personnes , une femme et 3 hommes . La femme semblait chercher des yeux quelqu'un et elle le trouva . Elle avait le regard fixé sur Yugi . Elle fit signe aux 3 hommes à ce moment là .**

**- Bérénice : ( à voix basse ) Te voilà enfin , pharaon . Tu fais bien de profiter de ce qui te reste de temps car ta fin va bientôt venir …. **

**- Ralph : Votre plan n'a pas l'air de se dérouler comme prévu . Il a l'air dans son état normal . **

**- Bérénice : Ce n'est qu'une ruse . J'en suis certaine .**

**Elle prononça à voix basse une formule magique destinée à Yami . N'ayant pas remarquer ce qui passait , Erika s'approcha de Rébecca qui s'agrippait fortement à Yugi . **

**-Erika : Salut ! C'est sûrement toi , Rébecca ? **

**Elle tendit la main . Rébecca lâchait Yugi et tendit elle aussi la main pour serrer celle d'Erika .**

**-Rébecca : Oui . Mais , tu es … ?**

**-Yami : Rébecca , je te présente ….**

**Mais à ce moment là , Makuba prit un micro et souhaita la bienvenue à tous les duellistes présents et déclara que le tournoi allait bientôt commencer. Dans un coin et pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Yugi , il y avait là Marek et tout le reste du groupe que Joey avait rencontrer la veille .**

**Tristan , Mai et Duke venaient d'arriver . **

**- Mai : Salut , les garçons !**

**- Yami : Mai , tu participes au tournoi toi aussi . **

**Elle lui fit un clin d'œil comme dans son habitude . **

**- Mai : Evidemment . **

**Elle ne parlait en aucun cas de Marek ou de Raphaël qui se trouvait parmi les autres duellistes , comme une sorte de surprise . **

**- Roland : Votre attention chers duellistes , Kaibacorp vous souhaitent la bienvenue autant que vous êtes . Tout d'abord nous allons expliquez les nouvelles règles . **

**-Yami : Mais c'est le duel de cartes maîtresses .**

**- Joey : Tu parles de nouvelles règles ils n'ont fait que copier les règles de Noa .**

**démonstration .**

**- Tristan : Oh , non !**

**- Duke : ils ne vont pas refaire ce duel , c'est une blague . **

**- Téa : Quelle évolution au niveau des règles . **

**Tous les trois marmonnèrent . **

**- les 3 : Ils ont seulement copié les règles de Noa . **

**Malheureusement , Rébecca et Mai les avaient un peu entendu . **

**- Rébecca : … les règles de qui ? **

**-Téa : De personnes . On rigole entre nous . ( en pensée ) On a eu chaud .**

**- Roland : … Si votre carte maîtresse est détruite , vous perdez automatiquement le duel même si il vous reste des points des vies .**

**Des chuchotements envahirent la salle . Makuba en profita pour prendre la parole .**

**-Makuba : Et maintenant , nous allons commencer par le premier duel . Voici le tirage au sort .**

**Un écran géant venait d'apparaître et montrait tous les duellistes présents , soudain les images se mélangèrent et deux duellistes venaient d'être choisi . Il s'agissait de :**

**-Makuba : Les deux premiers duellistes à se battre seront … INSECTOR HAGA et ERIKA MUTO . **

**A ce nom , Mai et Rebecca fit de gros yeux de surprise .**

**-Rebecca : Erika …**

**-Mai : … Muto.**

**Elles se retournèrent vers Erika .**

**En voyant la photo d'Erika , Insector Haga était ravi il allait pouvoir reprendre sa revanche . **

**Erika commença à s'avancer vers la plate-forme prévu pour le duel . Yugi la retient .**

**-Yugi : Fais attention Insector Haga est très rusé .**

**-Erika : Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais. **

**Les deux duellistes se mirent en place . **

**-Insector : Bien çà n'aura pas été trop long à attendre pour que je puisse me venger de mon humiliation face à toi .**

**-Erika : Ce duel , je te préviens sera beaucoup plus dur que la dernière fois . Alors je te conseille de rester sur gardes face à moi .**

**-Tristan : Ouaho ! elle a du répondant .**

**-Roland : Très bien duellistes , à vous de jouez !**

**Ils tirèrent leurs cartes . **

**-Insector : Cette fois-ci je vais t'écraser comme une puce .**

**Mais sa phrase ne fit aucun effet sur Erika dont les yeux venaient justement de changer de couleur .**

**-Erika : Arrêtes tu me fais rire avec tes menaces . C'est à moi jouer !**

……………………

**Voilà c'est la fin de mon chapitre 6 . **

**Des reviews svp . **

**Auteur : magiciennewalkiria**


End file.
